Konoha West
by lutyforce
Summary: Todos conhecem o seu nome. Todos sabem das suas habilidades. Todos sabem da sua beleza. Poucos conhecem o seu passado. Então quando ver uma mulher com cabelos rosas é melhor não estar no lado errado da lei.
1. Os encantos e desencantos

Mizuki acabava de chegar à cidade com seu bando, abriu as portas do saloon, e quando não foi reconhecido se sentou no balcão pedindo uma dose de uísque para garçom. Seus capangas se espalharam entre as mesas e entre as mulheres enquanto mais uma música começava a tocar. A música estava animada e as garotas sob o palco davam um clima melhor aquela espelunca cheia de homens mal cheirosos e bêbados. Logo seu copo foi posto a sua frente, e ele tentou achar algo mais interessante do que uma mesa de poker.

— Posso ajudar senhor? — O garçom perguntou sem muito animo.

Mas ele não se parecia com o homem que agora pouco lhe serviu a bebida, tinha cabelos cinza e arrepiados usando uma mascara suspeita, além de uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo que não podia ser de uma briga no bar.

— O que tem a me oferecer? — Mizuki perguntou já virando o copo em um gole e batendo no balcão pedindo por mais.

— O melhor serviço da casa. — Mesmo sem ver seu rosto sabia que o estranho garçom estava sorrindo. — Lee!

Ele gritou e não demorou a ser respondido por outro grito vindo da cozinha, um garoto que mau-mal virará homem saia resmungando baixo sem tempo de perceber a reprovação do garçom. Apesar de Mizuki ter visto um pouco de tudo, a aparência do garoto era tudo menos normal. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e a pele morena pelo sol, muito comum no oeste, mas os riscos na bochechas como bigodes de um gato realmente faziam da figura um pouco difícil de esquecer.

— O que foi? — Ele gritou chamando um pouco de atenção. O garçom suspirou, tirou o pano de seu avental chicoteou o garoto.

— O senhor aqui deseja nosso serviço de classe, leve-o até o andar de cima e chame nossa cortesã. — O garoto olhou para Mizuki como se dissesse "você pode pagar por isso?", mas antes que as mãos do bandoleiro chegassem ao seu revolver o garçom chicoteou o garoto novamente, dessa vez deixando um vergão em suas bochechas.

— Faça o seu trabalho! — O garoto abaixou a cabeça resmungando mais do que antes levando a divisa do balcão e esperou que o senhor se levantasse.

As escadas eram escondidas bem próximas ao palco, com as luzes concentradas em belas dançarinas, ninguém se preocuparia em olhar as sobras ao lado. O garoto ficava tenso a cada passo que dava e Mizuki pensava que sabia o porquê. Depois que os degraus acabaram as vozes e os perfumes femininos fizeram o bandoleiro relaxar, e quando o garoto parou batendo em umas das portas, sorriu para se mesmo.

— Pode entrar. — Uma voz melodiosa retornou as batidas.

Mizuki deu dois passos podo a mão na maçaneta e quando estava próximo a girar teve sua entrada bloqueada pelo garoto.

—Não permitimos armas nos quartos, — O garoto falou como se repetisse a frase para todos que encontrasse. —sabe, para não assustar as garotas.

— E por que deveria acreditar que vão me devolver? — Mizuki descansou a mão no coldre da arma já ameaçando a sacá-la.

—Está vendo aquele armário no final do corredor. — Ele olhou na direção que o garoto apontava. — É só por a arma em uma das gavetas e trancar com a chave que está dentro.

E foi isso que ele fez retornando à passos largos para a porta onde a sua companheira desta noite o esperava. E ao abrir a porta logo se esqueceu do aborrecimento. A primeira vista o quarto parecia estar vazio, mas isso se provou contrário quando a cortesã saia das cortinas. Um vestido vermelho e negro se agarrava as curvas da mulher deixando as pernas cobertas por camadas de pano que deixava a vontade de rasgá-lo maior.

—Por que não se deita? — Ela perguntou sentando na beirada da cama dando o sinal para o garoto ir.

A porta foi fechada com um forte baque e Mizuki não se importou já que sua mente agora insistia em parar o deixando como bobo. Aos poucos foi recobrando a sanidade e com ela uma estranha sensação de perigo, que é claro, ignorou.

Os cabelos negros da cortesã desciam em cachos presos delicadamente por uma flor vermelha que contrastava em muito com os olhos verdes intensos da mulher. Uma levantada em sua saia mostrou a pele branca e suave de suas pernas. Mizuki se sentou próximo a cabeceira deixando a mulher à vontade para fazer o seu show. Está pegou um copo de sua mesa e o encheu com uma bebida que cheirava a vodka.

—Se mal lhe pergunte, o que trás alguém como você a esses lados? — Ela encheu um copo para si e entregou outro para o bandoleiro.

— O mesmo que deve ter escutado de muitos que se deitaram aqui. — Ele engoliu a bebida e colocou o copo no chão.

—E seria? — Ela sorriu graciosamente e com os antebraços apertou os peitos deixando o decote ainda mais à mostra.

—Três roubos bem sucedidos, e um quarto para ser executado. — Falou com mais ego do que deveria, mas sem nenhum arrependimento.

—E você nunca foi pego. — A mulher se aproximava sensualmente diminuindo a distancia entre eles.

—Eles nem devem saber como é o meu rosto. —Ele colocou o copo vazio na frente da cortesã para que esta enchesse o copo.

Ela sorriu se levantou e foi lentamente colocar a bebida. Mizuki já tinha relaxado na cama quando o tiroteio começou. Suas mãos foram direto para o cinto vazio, sem encontrar o que buscava. Com uma serie de palavrões tirou a bota e a palmilha pegando um pequeno revolver de três tiros.

Com os passos e gritos no corredor Mizuki não conseguia escutar quem poderia estar envolvido na troca de balas, pegou na maçaneta e girou devagar, mas quando tentou abrir a porta ela estava trancada. Com o ombro tentou arrombar o que não ajudou em nada. Perdendo a paciência afastou uns seis passos da porta e se preparou para arrombá-la.

—Por que a pressa? —Ele estranhou a calma da mulher e se virou. — Ainda não acabamos.

Mizuki já tinha ficado com um cano apontado para sua cabeça em varias ocasiões, mas nada comparado com a Peacemaker cano longo, coronha de marfim e um tambor para seis balas. E pelo sorriso da cortesã ela sabia muito bem como usá-la.

—Mizuki, você é acusado de três roubos, cinco assassinatos, e a violação da sobrinha do prefeito da Grama, e em nome da lei a mim concedida pela Xerife de Konoha, você está preso. — Ela levou a outra mão à cabeça e tirou a peruca revelando seus cabelos rosa. Mizuki arregalou os olhos e perdeu o fôlego, era uma armadilha, e se a mulher a sua frente fosse mesmo quem pensava, tinha poucas chances de escapar.

—Quem é você? — Ele falou quase engasgando.

—Para você pode ser Lótus do deserto. Agora jogue a arma na cama e não pense em nada estúpido.

O bandoleiro obedeceu tentando pensar em alguma chance de fuga, o que na visão da policial era algo estúpido, mas para suas ameaças realmente valerem de alguma coisa seus companheiros precisariam limpar a casa. Ela tirou as algemas de baixo das camadas de babados do seu vestido e bateu com a coronha na nuca de Mizuki para nocauteá-lo.

—Eles sempre dormem tão rápido. — Ela suspirou certificando de que ele estava com os pulsos bem presos atrás das costas. Mas a mulher percebeu que havia algo de errado, tudo estava silencioso de mais, há essa hora seu companheiro já deveria ter batido na porta de forma escandalosa perguntando por que a demora.

Com passos leves foi até a porta, tirou as chaves que estavam entre os peitos, e a destrancou. O corredor estava vazio e nenhuma respiração era escutada. Ela estava decidida a ver o que estava acontecendo, mas não antes de colocar o seu disfarce de volta no lugar. Com uma rápida olhada no espelho do quarto, colocou sua peruca, passou mais uma camada de pó-de-arroz e levantou o decote do vestido. Com a Peacemaker no coldre escondido na sua perna, desceu com cuidado as escadas escuras.

—Por que paramos nessa cidade? Vamos explodir tudo e ir embora, hum. — Ela escutava vozes discutirem, mas sem os outros barulhos comuns em um Saloon, algo estava errado. Muito errado.

—Não podemos sair daqui enquanto não acharmos o garoto. —Outra voz cortou a primeira. — Mas graças ao seu pequeno show ele escapou de novo.

—O que queria que eu fizesse? Eles derrubaram minha bebida?

Ela se aproximou devagar calculando a distancia pelas as vozes, e pelo que ouvia só havia dois. Mas ao dar dois passos para fora da sobra viu o mar de sangue que tinha se transformado o salão principal. Mesmo que todos recebessem os primeiros socorros seria tarde demais. O que tinham escutado do quarto não eram tiros, eram bombas.

Tirou sua revolver do coldre, fez o sinal da cruz e estava pronta para se virar quando algo, ou melhor, alguém a puxou de volta para sombras. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas sentia sua respiração na sua orelha. Se debater sem fazer barulho não era muito útil, ainda mais se seu captor tentava te arrastar para um corredor escuro. No final deixou ser levada.

Ele soltou um dos braços e abriu uma portinhola escondida nos levando para fora. Ele me soltou e voltou para empurrar a lixeira evitando que algo a mais nos acompanha-se. Sinceramente, a mulher tinha várias perguntas na ponta da língua, mas uma a incomodava mais do que as outras.

—Já nos encontramos antes? —Ela vasculhava na sua memória qualquer rosto familiar, só encontrando uma sensação de nostalgia.

O estranho salvador se virou, e mesmo na noite clara, ela não reconheceria seu rosto, pois estava escondido sobre um lenço vermelho, e a sombra que seu chapéu negro escondia seus olhos.

—Acho que me lembraria de alguém como você na minha cama. — Ele respondeu sem se virar.

E antes que ela desse uma resposta descente o estranho a puxou pelo pulso a prendendo com o rosto na parede e com seus punhos cruzados e segurados. Uma das desvantagens de ser mulher, um homem de mãos grandes ou medianas pode facilmente segurar os pequenos pulsos de uma mulher com uma única mão. De soslaio viu o lugar onde sua Peacemaker caiu, tentou pegá-la quando seu aperto se afrouxou e seus planos novamente foram frustrados. O homem a virou e dessa vez segurou seus punhos sobre sua cabeça. Ela escutou a voz de seus parceiros e tentou chamá-los, mas seu salvador/captor tampou-lhe a boca e prensou o seu corpo com o próprio.

— Quer morrer tanto assim? — O homem sussurrou ríspido. — Mulher irritante!

Ele não precisou de palavras para entender que ela estava insultando até sua ultima geração. Ele se afastou dela, tirou a mão de sua boca e espiou fora do beco.

—Eles são meus amigos! — Ela o acusou indignada. — Quem você pensa que é para me arrastar desse jeito?!

Caso estivesse com um leque jogaria na sua cara, mas antes que pudesse tentar ele a arrastou de volta para o saloon. As vozes tinham sumido, entretanto um barulho estranho e consistente ecoava por todo o lugar.

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_

— Temos que sair daqui! — Ela gritou para o homem do lenço vermelho.

Eles praticamente voaram sobre os corpos e mesas, a mulher ainda estava enojada com a cena que ficaria gravada em sua mente, assim como as cenas do seu passado. Mas diferente da mesma, esta seria apagada e se não conseguisse sair a tempo, a Lótus do Deserto seria apagada junto com os corpos.

Tudo que ela deve se lembrar agora é de pular os degraus e se jogar no chão com sua vida dependendo disso. É claro que as poucas testemunhas da explosão daquele dia não prestaram atenção quando o homem misterioso jogou seu corpo por cima da suposta cortesã afim de que estilhaços não a acertassem. Ao se levantar ela estava confusa e meio tonta, demorou para entender que os borrões prata e amarelo eram seus companheiros, e que o cheiro ruim que a deixava nauseada era o cheiro de corpos queimados.

Mas é claro que ela só teria tempo para entender toda a cena depois que acordasse.

**Os encantos e desencantos da flor mais bela do deserto.**

Parando para pensar, faz muito tempo desde que me dediquei a uma fic, e Konoha West é um daqueles projetos que estava guardado no meu computador há tanto tempo que nem sequer me lembrava dele. Mas agora que coloquei um pouco de ordem nos meus projetos e talvez consiga prosseguir com todos os outros projetos adequadamente. Devo demorar um pouco para postar os capítulos pois este me exigiu muita pesquisa e dedicação, então para não perder a qualidade prefiro perder em pontualidade. Mas ainda há chance do próximo capitulo ser postado no próximo domingo.

Escrevo por prazer, mas para mim prazer não é o mesmo que desleixo, por isso se achou algo ruim, errado, confuso ou não satisfatório por favor me avise.

Críticas são mais que bem vindas.

Até logo...

Ou não.


	2. Nunca estrague

— _Sakura..._

Uma voz familiar zumbia em seu ouvido.

— _Sakura!..._

E a voz realmente a incomodava.

— _Não tem... Out—... Forma... _

Seus sentidos começavam a voltar. Ela conseguia abrir os olhos devagar, mas suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e sempre voltavam a fechar. Os sons começavam a se misturar, gritos, estalos, e algo mais... Sentiu-se mais pesada, sua cabeça rodou e tudo voltou ao preto por alguns instantes.

— _Vamos... —sta bem... Conseguir..._

Ainda tinha pontos pretos na visão quando notou que estava claro de mais para a noite, e antes de entrar em pânico se forçou a olhar para o céu. Bom sinal. A lua continuava lá. Ela não tinha desmaiado por muito tempo. Mas ainda estava muito claro.

—_Rápido... Ela vai... De novo!_

O ar não entrava nos seus pulmões, os sons voltaram a ser zumbidos. E tudo ficou branco. Foi nessa hora que veio o choque. Seus olhos se abriram em descrença, o frio percorreu o seu corpo e fez até seus ossos tremerem. Suas mãos saíram da água seguidas por sua cabeça e logo seu cérebro entendeu que não estava se afogando. Afinal é quase impossível se afogar em uma fonte.

— Deu certo! — A mulher reconheceu a voz familiar que estava clara agora. — Ela voltou à consciência Mestre!

—Não precisamos dos nossos disfarces agora, Naruto. — O líder e mente por trás da operação suspirou. — Agora me ajude a tirá-la dali.

—Mas eu gostei do meu disfarce. Lee, o garoto da cozinha— Ele falou ignorando a ordem do seu antigo mestre. — A pessoas falam mais quando estão perto de empregados. Devem achar que não temos ouvidos.

Kakashi rolou seu único olho visível. É claro que o loiro nunca entenderia que as pessoas ignoravam serventes por que podiam descartá-los como bem quiserem. Não era humano tratar pessoas como animais, como escravos, mas quando se tinha dinheiro, a tendência era achar que estava acima de tudo.

—Na... Ru... To! — A mulher cuspiu cada silaba fazendo o próprio gritar de uma forma nada masculina.

Horrível era uma palavra que a descrevia bem. Seu vestido rasgado, queimado e molhado. Sua peruca desfazendo. Sem falar da maquiagem que escorria pelos olhos que a fazia parecer um fantasma das lendas locais.

—Onde você estava quando eu precisei de você! — Ela falava pausadamente enquanto estalava os dedos.

—Não foi minha culpa! — Ele se escondeu atrás de Kakashi e esperou pelo pior.

Ela levantou a mão pronta para lhe dar um tapa descente, mas seus olhos vagaram pela destruição da cidade. A noite estava iluminada, pois metade da cidade estava em chamas. E a outra metade agora era escombros. Sua mão desceu devagar assim como seus olhos arregalados que agora fitavam o seu corpo. Pela explosão do saloon ela deveria ter ao menos uma queimadura ou arranhão, mas ela estava ilesa.

—O homem! — Ela guinchou e correu para a fonte das chamas.

—Sakura! — Naruto gritou. — Volte!

O loiro não teve que fazer uma corrida muito longa para alcançá-la, afinal ela estava de saltos e com um vestido molhado muito pesado.

—Quando eu saltei... — Ela disse com falta de ar. Era difícil respirar quando os seus pulmões eram prensados por um espartilho. — Havia um homem comigo?

—Te achamos bem longe do saloon, não estávamos aqui quando a explosão aconteceu. — Ele explicou a arrastando para longe do fogo. — Escapamos antes de sermos pegos.

—Eu escutei os tiros e aproveitei para surpreender o bastardo. — Ela falou alto o bastante para que seu antigo mentor ouvisse.

—Bela maneira de improvisar. — Ele comentou um pouco feliz. — Mas por hora ainda temos trabalho a fazer.

—Olhe para mim. — Ela dramatizou levantando as saias do vestido. — Me sinto derrotada.

—Não há tempo para se trocar. — Ele falou ignorando o sofrimento da moçoila a sua frente. — Mizuki irá escapar se não encontrá-lo logo.

—Vamos para a remuda, é o primeiro lugar que eles vão depois de serem descobertos. — A mulher tomou um tom profissional. Quase ignorando o estado deplorável em que se encontrava.

Para dramatizar ainda mais a cena ela se aproximou de uma casa em chamas e jogou sua peruca ao fogo, arrancando também a maior parte do vestido. Sua melhor amiga iria matá-la quando descobrisse que o seu melhor vestido foi reduzido a farrapos, mas ela não poderia prever uma missão mais desastrosa que esta.

— A redoma fica no norte da cidade, perto da saída. — Naruto informou quando começaram a correr.

— E os capangas de Mizuki? — Ela perguntou afrouxando o espartilho.

— Foram eles que começaram a briga. — Seu mentor falou como se a frase explica-se tudo por si só. Ele provavelmente queria encerrar o assunto por ali, mas Naruto estava animado por finalmente estar em alguma ação.

— Um dos caras do Mizuki já estava na sua segunda garrafa quando quis entrar em uma das mesas de poker. — Ele mexia muito com as mãos enquanto explicava o ocorrido. — então ele achou que um dos caras da mesa era uma mulher.

"De inicio eu também achei por que, bem, o cabelo loiro do cara era grande com a franja tampando um olho e o outro com muita maquiagem para ser um cara. Mas a boca dele era tão suja que não podia ser uma dama. Então o cara que tava na mesa levantou e tirou a revolver do coldre, e o cara tonto perguntou quanto o cara da mesa cobrava.

Eu achei que o loiro com cara de mulher iria atirar, mas ele só sorriu e guardou a arma. O capanga do Mizuki ficou ofendido, derrubou a garrafa da mesa e sacou sua própria arma, foi aí que tudo ficou muito macabro. O bêbado destravou a arma e apontou para o loiro, todos do bar se levantaram e alguns, mais inteligentes, saíram correndo. Todos estavam tensos e eu posso jurar que vi o cara apertando o gatilho, mas a arma não atirou. A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi que a arma dele era uma 'Made In Spain', mas ele ficava gritando para os seus companheiros que não conseguia apertar o gatilho, que seu dedo estava preso. Então seu braço foi virando devagar até o cano estar encostado na sua orelha. Aí ele atirou.

O cara com cara de mulher gritou e todos olharam, então ele abaixou as cartas na mesa mostrando o seu jogo vencedor e recolheu as fichas. Os capangas que não estavam chocados sacaram suas armas e apontaram para o loiro. Como ele estava de costas para mim, não pude ver o que tinha em suas mãos, mas o que quer que fosse tinha aterrorizado a maioria.

Naquela hora eu subi as escadas e pedi para as garotas para correrem para fora, e quando fui bater na porta do quarto que a Sakura estava começaram os tiros. Sabia que não eram do quarto por que os gritos vinham do andar de baixo, então peguei minhas Dragoons no armário e fui ver o que tinha ocorrido.

Eu aproveitei que a escada era mal iluminada e me esgueirei para trás do palco. Dois caras estavam segurando os próprios braços empunhando suas armas enquanto o homem/mulher jogava bolinhas brancas que explodiam quando encostavam em algo. Em um primeiro olhar pensei que o resto tinha fugido da briga, porém quando me levantei um pouco pude ver os corpos.

Ver aquela carnificina me deixou louco. E iria atirar no homem louro mesmo sem saber o que estava acontecendo, mas Kakashi me impediu a tempo de fazer algo de que me arrependeria. Muito próximo ao lugar que eu estava antes um homem ruivo desceu daquelas passarelas de luz do palco. Ele tinha um sorriso macabro e mexia seus dedos no ar como se estivesse tocando um piano, mas os seus dedos pareciam estalar.

— Hum, não podia deixar a diversão para mim não é, Sasori. —O homem loiro falou jogando uma bola branca na cabeça de um homem que gemia no chão.

—Diversão? — O cara tinha parado de sorrir. — Se não fosse pela minha arte você já estaria morto.

—Arte? — O homem loiro pareceu ofendido. — Isso não pode ser chamado de arte! Hum!

Então eu vi o que tinha aterrorizado aqueles homens. Nas mãos do homem loiro haviam bocas, elas sorriam tão medonhas quanto o homem ruivo, e pensei que elas estavam se mexendo apesar de ser impossível que algo assim exista. O loiro voltou aonde estava sentado e pegou o casaco que tinha colocado na cadeira, e nós vimos à nuvem vermelha."

—Akatsuki. — Sakura falou entre os dentes mais para si do que para os outros. Seus punhos fecharam e ela desejou que ainda tivesse sua Peacemaker.

—Isso mesmo, uma única nuvem vermelha em um casaco pesado. — Naruto repetiu lembrando com raiva da sua inutilidade.

—Pelo que pude ouvir de sua conversa eles estava atrás de um garoto. — Kakashi freou o passo e carregou sua Remington calibre 44. Ele sempre foi muito reservado em relação as suas armas, mais até que seus livros impróprios, mas naquele momento ele não tinha outra escolha.

—Sakura. — Ele segurou a arma pelo cano apontando a coronha para a antiga pupila.

—Você vai tentar me impedir? — Ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Por mais que ela supera-se, por mais que treina-se, sempre a diziam que ela não estava pronta.

—Os Akatsuki saíram da cidade logo depois da explosão. —Ele respondeu encerrando o assunto. Não duvidava que suas palavras fossem verdadeiras, se os Akatsuki ainda estivessem na cidade ele não a teria acordado. Ela pegou a arma e tentou se acalmar.

—Então eu acho que terei que descontar em alguém...

Mizuki tentava si convencer de que não tinha desespero. E sim, de que escapava gloriosamente para o pôr-do-sol. Mesmo que estivessem no meio da noite, e que ele provavelmente não viveria para ver o amanhã caso aqueles Akatsuki o pegassem. Ele estava fulo. Tinha certeza que nunca se meteu no caminho deles. Nunca! Evitava as cidades que estavam no seu controle, e até mesmo as próximas delas. Então quando viu seus homens sendo atacados pelos Akatsuki jurou que se passasse dessa noite iria comprar um racho e viver isolado para o resto da vida.

Mas os seus problemas não paravam aí. Por que a Lótus do deserto em pessoa o caçava. Malditos mercenários que se acham justiceiros. Ele sabia o preço que sua cabeça carregava e tinha muito orgulho. Tinha. Agora não queria nem se lembrar disto.

Quando acordou depois que a vadia o nocauteou encontrou a porta aberta e seu revolver de três tiros. Ele pegou suas armas no armário e correu para as escadas, o problema é que ao descer encontrou todos os seus homens mortos e dois Akatsuki no meio do salão.

—Por que paramos nessa cidade? Vamos explodir tudo e ir embora, hum. — Ele escutou vozes discutirem, mas sem os outros barulhos comuns em um Saloon, algo estava errado. Muito errado.

—Não podemos sair daqui enquanto não acharmos o garoto. —Outra voz cortou a primeira. — Mas graças ao seu pequeno show ele escapou de novo.

—O que queria que eu fizesse? Eles derrubaram minha bebida! — Ele chutou um dos corpos. — E me chamaram de mulher! HUM!

Mizuki não tinha tempo para lamentar, ao lado da escada havia vários corredores escuros, mas não tinha idéia de onde iriam para então voltou para o quarto de onde veio e abriu as janelas. Para sua sorte a construção ao lado tinha uma varanda perto o bastante para que ele salta-se de um prédio ao outro. E quando o fez, quase caindo, o saloon explodiu diante de seus olhos. A uma parte sua cabeça tentava decifrar qual dos grupos tinha explodido o lugar, a outra tentava evitar que borrasse as calças e fugisse dali. Felizmente a razão superou o choque e ele conseguiu escapar antes que a multidão o notasse.

Ficou muito feliz por o falcão noturno, o homem responsável pela redoma, ser curioso a ponto de deixar seu posto e não trancar o lugar. A com maioria dos cavalos agitados tinha a perfeita chance de fuga, mas o velho pangaré com que Mizuki executava seus roubos estava deitado e não parecia querer sair.

—Cavalo idiota! — Ele gritou para o animal em questão. — Ainda te transformo em alforja!

O cavalo relinchou baixo ignorando o dono e Mizuki não tinha tempo a perder, então pegou um pouco de feno e tentou acalmar o primeiro cavalo que viu. No inicio ele parecia desconfiado, mas Mizuki pegou um pouco mais de feno e ofereceu, o cavalo esqueceu todo o resto e começou a comer.

Mizuki pegou sua cela e sorriu quando o cavalo abaixou a cabeça para que ele a coloca-se. E tão rápido como se pode fazer sem nenhuma luz, Mizuki colocou a cela e subiu no cavalo. Como estava muito escuro ele não tinha certeza da raça do cavalo, mas podia dizer que era rápido pelo seu tamanho. Saiu da redoma e disparou para o deserto sem querer saber para onde estava indo.

Arriscou olhar para trás e viu três corpos em contraste com as chamas da cidade. Um deles mais agitado do que os outros. Viu o formato de uma arma e sorriu, ninguém poderia acertá-lo a essa distancia. A menor das sombras se abaixou e Mizuki bateu as esporas no cavalo, ele relinchou e empinou forçando a Mizuki fazer um throw back, quando alguém se joga para trás do cavalo, um movimento muito arriscado já que era muito provável que o cavalo pisasse nele.

Executou o movimento perfeitamente, porem o cavalo corria de volta para a cidade deixando ele desprevenido. Há essa distancia poderia escapar a pé, porém sentiu uma dor enorme na perna e soube que tinha sido atingido.

Ele tentou continuar a correr, mas tudo que podia fazer era mancar, e quando sombras o cobriram ele soube que sua liberdade tinha acabado. Três cavalos o cercaram, um portando a Lótus do deserto. Outro com o garçom, o que o surpreendeu o bastante, e o ultimo com o moleque da cozinha e o cavalo que havia pegado para escapar.

— Não gosto de repetir minhas palavras. — A mulher falou apontando uma Remington para sua cabeça. — Mas você pode se entregar pacificamente e não o traumatizamos, ou pode saciar a minha vontade e se recusar.

—Vai pro inferno!

— Finalmente! Alguma música para os meus ouvidos.

Ele tinha escutado o que a Lótus do deserto fazia com seus prisioneiros, mas ele sempre achou que a Lótus do deserto era uma organização, uma espécie de mercenários que usavam perucas rosa ou algo do tipo, então quando descobriu que era uma mulher ficou ofendido e perdeu o medo. O que foi o maior erro da sua vida. Ele tentou correr por uma brecha entre os cavalos, mas foi laçado na altura dos cotovelos e jogado ao chão. Ele tentou fugir, o que fez o laço se apertar ainda mais, a mulher puxou a corda e ele perdeu o ar.

— Espero que esteja confortável por que vai ser uma longa viagem. — Ela falou com um sorriso malicioso.

**Nunca estrague o vestido de uma mulher.**

**Alforja** — Nome Espanhol para um grande saco de couro ou de linho engomado, mochilas de sela.

**Colt 'Made In Spain'** — Depois do grande sucesso de vendas as Colts ficaram mais caras, então a Espanha passou a produzir uma cópia da arma e vende-la por um preço bem mais baixo. O problema era que a qualidade era péssima e muitas delas acabavam aleijando o próprio atirador.

**Colt Dragoon **— **Colt modelo 1848 Percussão do Exército** é um revolver calibre 44 feito para o exército também conhecido como Dragoons. Feito como solução os inúmeros problemas encontrados no modelo Walker Colt. Tornou-se popular durante os anos de 1850 e 1860.

**Colt Peacemaker** — **Colt Single Action Army** (também conhecida como o **Colt Peacemaker**, **Single Action Army** ou **SAA**, **Colt .45** e às vezes como **The Equalizer** ou **Colt Peacekeeper**) Foi criado para testes de armamento de 1873 do serviço do governo estadunidense, pela _Colt's Manufacturing Company_ e adotado como o revólver padrão militar desde então. É um revólver que atira uma bala cada vez que se puxa o gatilho, ou seja, deve-se puxar o cão da arma manualmente a cada disparo. O que não ocorria no meio popular, pois a maioria dessas armas era modificada para só engatilhar cão uma vez, o que tornava o fato de levarem no coldre perigoso. Seu cilindro armazenava seis balas.

**Redoma** — Uma espécie de estábulo comunitário, qualquer um poderia deixar seu cavalo por um preço baixo. Normalmente eram vigiadas por um sentinela apelidado de Falcão Noturno.

**Remington Modelo 1858** — Feita pela _Eliphalet Remington & Sons_ em calibre 36(Marinha) e 44(Exército) ficou popular depois de um incêndio na fábrica da Colt em 1864. Era cara, mas aqueles que podiam pagar sabiam da sua durabilidade e capacidade rápida de recarregar trocando um cilindro por um pré-carregado.

**Saloon** — A maioria das vezes era o ponto de referencia da cidade. Servia para as funções religiosas, ou não tanto, sede de comícios eleitorais e públicos, até como sala operatória e era também: hotel, restaurante, estação ferroviária e lugar para de troca para cavalos. Também era o lugar de diversão mais variado; bailes, jogos de azar e por ultimo local de refeições para os cowboys. Vendia-se cerveja, uísque, mescal e por incrível que pareça, até limonada.

A maioria das informações foram tiradas do Wikipédia e to blog Tex Willer ( links no meu perfil)

Eu não via a hora de terminar esse capítulo. Tinha notado que citava as coisas como se todos soubessem do que eu estava falando, então resolvi fazer esse resumo geral do que já citei,digo resumo por que as páginas da Wikipédia tem muita informação desnecessária e técnica o que fica difícil de entender. Além do mais a história de verdade ainda nem começou. Espero que tenham apreciado o capítulo tanto quando eu apreciei as revisões que me motivaram.

Até logo...


	3. Por que fofocas

Tinha dado uma simples ordem, ficar e observar. Algo que até um cão bem treinado poderia fazer, porém o seu irmão mais novo não fez. Saiu da cidade para pegar os fugitivos desprevenidos em uma das estradas, mas logo no inicio da vigia ele viu a cidade ser consumida por chamas. Ele estava preocupado com o seu irmão mais novo, mas não podia deixar a chance escapar.

Durante a confusão tinha interrogado onze cowboys que não sabiam de nada, três homens que obedeciam a um ladrão de quinta e um homem que sabia mais coisas que deveria. O problema era que esse mesmo homem tinha a língua presa, ele não tinha o dinheiro necessário para soltá-la, mas tinha a paciência. Bem novo Itachi Uchiha descobriu que cada homem tinha um preço e um tempo, uns cobravam menos do que os outros, tudo o que tinha que fazer caso não quisesse perder dinheiro era ter mais tempo.

Logo depois que acabou com o homem o incêndio tinha sido controlado, então viu um homem suspeito fugir a todo galope, e que inesperadamente seu cavalo parou e voltou para a cidade. Ele decidiu observar a cena das sombras quando o homem foi atingido por uma bala e um pequeno grupo o cercou. Queria identificar o grupo, mas a noite só era iluminada pelas chamas que faziam as sombras esconderem o seu rosto.

—Hmph. — Itachi desistiu e voltou para cidade evitando parecer suspeito.

Normalmente ele tinha muito trabalho em passar despercebido, pois onde quer que passasse atraia a atenção feminina, mas graças ao incêndio todos estavam o ignorando. Avaliou as cenas com cuidado e conseguiu descobrir qual foi o prédio que tinha sido a fonte das chamas. Ele ficou tenso. Fora ali que tinha visto o seu irmão por ultimo. O prédio agora se resumia a escombros.

Perguntou para a primeira pessoa que viu se haviam achado algum corpo nos escombros e o homem balançou a cabeça em cansaço.

—Até agora foram cinco, sinto muito. Estão muito queimados para poder identificar.

Itachi ficou aliviado, se seu irmão estivesse morto não seria por causa das chamas.

—Itachi?

E como uma forma de comprovar as suas teorias seu irmão apareceu com as roupas chamuscadas atrás de si, mas sem nenhum outro dado visível. Seu chapéu estava pendurado pela corda no seu pescoço e o pano vermelho saindo do seu bolso. Seu rosto estava sujo e ele estava com um pedaço de madeira queimada nas mãos.

—O que aconteceu? — Itachi perguntou olhando para as pessoas que tiravam os corpos.

—Akatsuki. — Seu irmão respondeu usando a madeira como alavanca para tirar uma madeira maior do seu caminho.

—Quem? — Itachi o ajudou sem entender o que ele queria.

—Não consegui ver.

A resposta dele o surpreendeu muito. O que o havia impedido de fazer o que Itachi tinha mandado? Tudo que tinha que fazer era ver o rosto deles. Porem algo o incomodou mais do que o desleixo do irmão.

—O que está procurando?

Seu irmão pegou a madeira e caminhou sobre os restos do Saloon, desviou de uma madeira ainda em brasa e repetindo o movimento que tinham feito antes abriu um buraco entre os destroços. Com um pouco de dificuldade, seu irmão retirou uma arma do vão e começou a fazer seu caminho de volta. Itachi tinha passado tempo o bastante com revolveres para saber que aquela não era uma arma qualquer. Era uma Colt Peacemaker.

—De quem era? —Ele perguntou recordando claramente que não havia lojas de armas daquela estirpe na cidade.

—De um dos corpos. — Seu irmão respondeu tirando a fuligem da arma revelando a coronha de marfim.

—Por que se dar o trabalho Sasuke? — Itachi perguntou deixando obvio que ele não poderia desviar do assunto.

A expressão ficou levemente irritada e Itachi soube que Sasuke estava escondendo algo. O que não ocorria com freqüência.

—É uma boa arma. — Ele respondeu sem hesitação. Sasuke pegou o lenço do bolso e usou para cobrir a arma.

A verdade era que seu irmão mais novo não queria lhe dizer que a arma pertencia a uma mulher, sendo mais especifico, a uma mulher muito atraente, e que o motivo para tanto trabalho era ter uma desculpa perfeita de encontrá-la novamente. Não seria difícil, já que a arma tinha modificações, e Sasuke só conhecia uma pessoa que fazia um trabalho daquela qualidade. A mulher tinha deixado uma forte sensação de nostalgia em Sasuke, mas algo nela parecia estar errado. Fora do lugar. E ele estava determinado a descobrir quem ela era.

—Para onde vamos? — Sasuke perguntou quando Itachi montou em seu cavalo.

—O fogo fez alguns ratos saírem da cidade. — Ele respondeu indiferente.

—Conseguiu o que queria?

—E muito mais.

—Hn.

— Pegue seu cavalo, vamos voltar.

Eles não tinham um lugar para chamar de casa, e nem podiam ficar em um lugar por muito tempo, mas tinham alguns quartos de hotéis e bares que ficavam disponíveis sempre que chegavam à cidade. Cortesia de ser um Uchiha.

Um Uchiha fora da lei.

—Água...

—Anh...Sakura?

—Sim Naruto?

—Você não acha...

—Hm?

—Quero dizer.

—Sim?

—Água...

—Eu estava pensando... Que talvez, só talvez, você tenha exagerado um pouco.

Naruto falou mantendo uma boa distancia de Sakura. Seu cavalo era rápido, mas não queria arriscar. Já estavam na estrada a três dias e sua pequena caravana chamava a atenção por onde passava, afinal não é todo dia que se vê um homem amarrado em uma maca.

—Naruto está certo. — Kakashi falou sem se dar o trabalho de virar o rosto.

Sakura tinha amarrado Mizuki em uma maca e em seguida amarrado esta na sua cela, assim ele se arrastaria atrás de seu cavalo, e sendo atingido por suas fezes.

—Ora essa! Homens de coração mole. —Ela debochou e fez com que seu cavalo trotasse forte.

—Sakura. — O mestre censurou o seu péssimo humor. Talvez fosse melhor que mulheres não trabalhassem na policia. Elas eram instáveis de mais.

—Não me olhe assim Kakashi, afinal chegamos ilesos...

Mesmo sem forças para levantar a cabeça Mizuki tentou desesperadamente fugir. Se fosse julgado em Konoha nem o melhor advogado do mundo o ajudaria a escapar. E gritou por causa da dor que ressurgiu com seus movimentos. Ao virar a cabeça para o lado debilitadamente achou que estava tendo ilusões, pois de ambos os lados dois paredões se levantavam. Ele estava em um cânion.

—Olhe bem. — A mulher falou entediada. — Por que você nunca mais vai ver este cenário.

E como se Mizuki já não tivesse desesperado o bastante, ela fez com que seu cavalo disparasse até a entrada da cidade.

—Fico feliz de saber que nada por aqui mudou. — Naruto falou para ninguém em particular. — Mas gostaria que as pessoas pelo menos fingissem que sentem saudades.

Os guardas ficaram chocados quando viram o estado que o homem capturado estava, mas não se atreveram a indicar o fato. Afinal todos sabiam de onde ela tinha aprendido.

—E por que sentiríamos saudades da sua cara feia? — Alguém gritou da guarita.

Naruto encheu seus pulmões para gritar umas poucas e boas, porém esqueceu todas as palavras quando viu que Jiraya quem o havia insultado. Fazia meses desde a ultima fez que tinha visto o velho, e saber que tinha voltado bem o agradava bastante para não retribuir suas palavras na mesma moeda.

—Sr. Jiraya. — Sakura disse surpresa. — Não sabia que voltaria cedo.

Ele sorriu, acenou levemente com a cabeça e se virou para o vigia. De onde estavam não conseguiam escutar a conversa. Sakura mal conseguia ver os lábios do homem se mexer. Seja lá o assunto que fosse deixariam para mais tarde, pois Jiraya deu alguns tapas nas costas do homem e desceu as escadas da guarita.

— Por favor. — Ele disse com um tom quase sedutor. — Não precisa me chamar de Sr. — Ele parou ao lado dos cavalos e ficou surpreso em notar que o fugitivo ainda estava vivo. — Eu me lembro dessa.

—Você já esteve no mesmo lugar que ele pervertido? — Naruto falou zombando, não esperava que o velho afirmasse.

—Sim, infelizmente fui mal sucedido em uma de minhas pesquisas, a Xerife me capturou pessoalmente e me fez de mártir para os meus seguidores.

Todos sabiam que por _pesquisa_ ele quis dizer espionagens, ou perversões, já que observar jovens da forma em que vieram ao mundo não era considerado pesquisa. Não pelo ponto de vista da sociedade.

—Eu me lembro. — Kakashi disse com certo desgosto apesar de ser um seguidor ávido de Jiraya.

—Deixando o passado de lado, fico feliz que tenham completado a missão sem muitos danos.

No mesmo instante qualquer objeto se tornou mais interessante do que o rosto do velho.

—Não é?

Ninguém respondeu. E silenciosamente agradeceram por terem trabalho sob disfarce. Jiraya inspirou profundamente e deu passagem para os companheiros, como se fosse uma marcha fúnebre.

—E Naruto! —Ele gritou pouco antes de virarem a rua.

—O que foi? — Ele gritou de volta sem se importar com os olhares acusadores ao redor.

— Vá ao Ichiraku hoje à noite! — Ele gritou empolgado. — Caso sobreviva.

Naruto perdeu a cor e fez com que seu cavalo trotasse mais devagar.

O show que a Lótus do Deserto dava ao passar pela rua formava reações variadas, uns apavorados, outros surpresos, alguns poucos riam e um homem chegou a cuspir no chão e resmungar algo, o que era bem comum. Entretanto a mulher ignorava a todos e seguia firme ao seu destino. A delegacia da cidade.

Com os cavalos amarrados e o fugitivo desamarrado com um acordo silencioso ficaram parados na porta e se prepararam para o pior: A Xerife estar de mal humor. Sakura abriu a porta para que Naruto e Kakashi pudessem arrastar o homem para dentro. O lugar estava mais agitado do que o normal, as pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro gritando o que fez a tarefa de dar um simples relatório ser difícil.

—Iruka! — Naruto gritou para o meio-irmão. — Prepare a cela pra este aqui. Antes que ele acabe morrendo.

—MAS O QUE! —Ele gritou em descrença. — Alguém chame a Senhorita Shizune imediatamente!

Iruka continuou a revezar entre xingá-los e procurar ajuda, e no fim teve que priorizar o prisioneiro, mesmo que este tivesse grande chance de morrer por seus crimes. O trio subiu a escada desviando daqueles que desciam apressados e quando chegaram na porta foi a vez de Kakashi mostrar sua coragem.

—Entrem! —Sua voz foi abafada pela porta e ainda sim fez com que recuassem um passo.

—Mestra. — Sakura falou tomando a frente. — Eu capturei Mizuki Touji vivo e o trouxe para julgamento.

A mulher loura de seios fartos não se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos até que toda a pilha de papeis à sua frente estivesse posta ao seu lado. Enquanto isso o trio permanecia em pé e rezando por suas vidas. No final ela suspirou e deixou a caneta de lado fitando cada rosto a sua frente.

—Essa foi a sua primeira missão como líder Senhorita Haruno. Ela deveria ser perfeita, sem vitimas ou testemunhas da captura, e o que eu ganho por ter confiado em você? — A cada palavra falava mais alto até que no final estava gritando.

Sakura não desviou o olhar.

—Metade da cidade virou cinzas, doze corpos e alguns que nem foram identificados, vários feridos e como infernos você tem coragem de dizer que completou sua missão como se fosse um sucesso?

A sala caiu no silencio e o único ruído era o a respiração raivosa da xerife.

—Não pude completar o meu dever por que houve contratempos.

A Haruno sabia com o que estava lidando, falou baixo e pausadamente, e mesmo a cabeça fervendo de sua mentora conseguiu entender, seus músculos relaxaram e a xerife se acomodou na cadeira pedindo mais informações. Sakura sabia que não teria repreensões caso contasse toda a verdade, o problema era que caso contasse suas chances de obter sucesso em sua outra missão seriam reduzidas a zero.

—Que tipos de contratempos? — A xerife insistiu.

Sakura mordeu os lábios e entregou o jogo. Aquele pequeno gesto era suficiente para confirmar os medos da mulher.

—Quando estávamos no meio da operação dois Akatsuki se revelaram e compraram uma briga, um deles foi o que causou a explosão. —O Hatake resumiu a história antes que as mulheres na sala iniciassem uma discussão. A xerife ainda mantinha as sobrancelhas cerradas, agora por preocupação, pois a pilha em sua mesa certamente aumentaria depois que este caso estivesse fechado.

—Ainda tem o cartaz? — Ela perguntou para a pupila.

Sakura acenou levemente e tirou o panfleto de "vivo ou morto" do fugitivo mostrando a recompensa de 3, 500 dólares. Não era um valor muito alto comparado as missão que havia feito sobre o comando de Kakashi, mas para uma primeira missão era mais que o suficiente.

—Ótimo, vou mandar uma carta para o tribunal e espero vocês daqui a três dias para testemunhar. Agora vocês dois. — Ela apontou para Sakura e Naruto. — Saiam daqui antes que eu mude de ideia.

Eles não esperaram pedir uma segunda vez e desceram animados para retirar a sua recompensa do cofre da delegacia. Enquanto Hatake esperou para ter certeza de que as paredes não tinham ouvidos.

—Sabem quais foram os inquilinos com que esbarraram? —A mulher perguntou levantando da cadeira e abrindo sua adega secreta.

Ela tirou um dos vinhos para ocasiões especiais e encheu dois copos. Um para si, e um para sua alma.

—Os homens não batem com nenhuma descrição que tínhamos dos líderes do grupo. Temo que a Akatsuki esteja crescendo mais rápido do que esperávamos. Cada vez mais bandidos se juntam a organização tentando se destacar entre os demais. — Hatake respondeu friamente, por pior que fossem as noticias que trazia sempre podia piorar.

—Está ficando fora de controle. — Suas taças estavam vazias, mas a garganta da xerife ainda estava seca.

—Senhora Senju? — Ele perguntou depois de um momento de silencio.

—Quero que chame o prefeito Sr. Hatake. — Ela voltou a sua cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa cruzando os dedos. — Diga a ele que é de estrema importância.

—Sim Senhora.

O Hatake partiu tão logo a ordem foi dada, porem a Xerife continuou encarando o espaço vazio que ele estivera a pouco. Se o que Jiraya lhe disse mais cedo fosse confirmado ela não teria certeza de que poderia proteger a todos os que amava. E isso a deixava mais determinada a impedi-los.

—A BEBIDA É POR MINHA CONTA! — O loiro gritou a vencer a rodada pela décima vez.

O Uzumaki tinha uma sorte muito maior do que suas habilidades com armas, mas algumas pessoas não entendiam o recado até ver seus bolsos vazios. Há alguns anos atrás tinham proibido Naruto de entrar em qualquer mesa da cidade que estivesse com dinheiro em cima, mas como ele sempre fora um cliente leal do Saloon Ichiraku eles abriam uma exceção em ocasiões especiais. Como por exemplo, uma missão comprida.

—Há, será que eles nunca aprendem. — A Haruno muxoxou no bar. Girava o copo com conhaque sem muita vontade de beber, já que gostava das lembranças que passavam por sua cabeça agora.

—E você também não.

A voz familiar fez com que o copo caísse da sua mão e se estilhaçasse no chão. Ninguém além da garçonete parecia ter notado o estrago, mas ainda sim Sakura se sentiu fitada por muitos olhares.

—Como vai a vida Ino? —Ela tentou tapear a mulher cujo vestido tinha transformado em cinzas. E pelo visto não funcionaria.

—O que houve com o meu vestido?

Passando por um momento de sanidade a Haruno imaginou por que Deus tinha feito a fofoca ser mais rápida do que o homem, por que isso salvaria muitas vidas, mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando a mulher perguntou novamente.

—O que houve com o meu vestido?

Sakura engoliu a seco e tentou pensar em uma boa desculpa.

—Sakura Haruno é melhor escolher sabiamente as palavras que irão sair da sua boca, por que eu irei fazer você se arrepender de ter tido a ideia de trair minha confiança.

—O vestido queimou na explosão! — Ela falou rápido, porém Ino absorveu cada palavra.

Ino inflou os pulmões. Sakura viu que suas unhas bem feitas logo estariam cravadas no seu pescoço e tinha certeza de que não viveria para ver o amanhã. E no ultimo momento a sanidade atingiu sua melhor amiga como uma bigorna.

—QUE EXPLOSÃO? — Ela guinchou segurando o rosto de Sakura para ter certeza de que dessa ela não poderia fugir.

—Não foi nada — Sakura minimizar os danos que ela mesma havia causado. Ino sempre foi super protetora com seus amigos e com seus pertences.

—Há, não foi nada. — Ela imitou de forma grotesca. — Não foi nada Sakura? Você está louca? Como conseguiu escapar? Não tem nenhuma queimadura, mas conseguiu transformar o _meu_ tesouro em cinzas.

—Pode parecer loucura, mas pouco antes da bomba explodir um cara apareceu e—

—Espera um pouco! — Ino gritou e sentou formosamente no banco ao lado pedindo um martini. — Você disse um cara?

—Serio? — Ela perguntou em total descrença. — Há alguns segundos atrás estava tentando me matar com as mãos nuas e agora quer saber sobre alguém com quem esbarrei?

—Ainda vou te cobrar pelo vestido, mas se quiser voltar a parte da matança aceitaria com prazer. — Seu martini chegou e ela vez questão de bebericar a bebida dramaticamente.

—Por que tanto interesse? Eu nem pude ver o rosto dele direito quando ele me prendeu nos fundos do Saloon.

A Haruno não percebeu o que havia dito alto de mais até o resto das pessoas do Saloon começarem a rir. E por coincidência todos tinham se calado quando ela falou. Seu rosto foi ficando do tom de seus cabelos quando o loiro se levantou e começou a perguntar quem tinha sido o bastardo, mas a Haruno o calou quando mandou um olhar fumegante para o mesmo.

—Me. Conte. Todos. Os. Detalhes. — A curiosidade da loira ao lado parecia explodir.

—Não. Houve. Nada. — A Haruno insistiu, apesar de que o rubor que estava agora no seu rosto não era por se sentir envergonhada.

—Então me conte sobre o que se lembra dele. — O entretenimento de Ino era palpável.

—Argh, está bem. — Sakura pediu outra dose de conhaque e se preparou para o interrogatório. — Era alto, com mãos fortes, usava um coldre para duas armas, mas só estava portando uma, e como eu já disse antes não consegui ver o seu rosto por que ele me agarrou em uma parte mal iluminada do Saloon. —Ino mordeu os lábios vermelhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas se inclinando para frente.

—Deixou escapar alguma coisa?

—Ele usava um lenço tampando o seu rosto. — Sakura se lembrou de repente. — Era... Era vermelho com um símbolo estranho na frente.

O rosto de Ino perdeu a cor de repente e seu sorriso desapareceu.

—Ei testa, você está brincando não é? — Ino falou tentando sorrir.

—Por que eu iria brincar sobre isso? — A Haruno perguntou confusa. Não entendia por que do medo repentino.

—Por que pelo visto você esbarrou com um cara muito perigoso. — Ela apontou para algo que estava nas suas costas obrigando Sakura a se virar.

Na parede no final do bar, em um quadro velho com alguns cartazes de procurados, havia um cartaz sem foto, mas com uma descrição detalhada, do que seria uma dupla de bandidos mais procurados do oeste:

Irmãos Uchihas

Procurados por vinte assassinatos, sete roubos, tortura, tráfico de armas militares, envolvimento com indígenas e esquema de fraude.

Descrição:

Cabelos e olhos negros, pele branca, vistos sempre com panos vermelhos cobrindo o rosto e com o símbolo da família a mostra.

Altura entre 1,78 – 1,80.

**Por que as fofocas são mais rápidas do que os homens**

**Travois** – Maca Indígena, feita com duas hastes (geralmente galhos), das quais duas extremidades eram fixadas, no cavalo ou em cachorros. Havia uma plataforma flexível (inteiriça ou entrelaçada) de couro cru, onde se podiam colocar os carregamentos. O cowboy utilizava-se de tal meio, quando tinha que transportar velozmente um ferido ou um doente, durante uma longa distância. Não há relatos do uso de travois improvisados como tortura, mas tenho uma mente criativa.

Andei revisando os capítulos e espero que agora estejam melhores. A capa da fic é de minha autoria, se você achou ruim, mal feita, ou qualquer outra coisa, boa ou não, deixe um review.

Até logo...


	4. As melhores

Durante a ultima rodada ele se distraiu quando Sakura ficou branca e saiu as pressas com a sua amiga Yamanaka e acabou trocando três cartas em vez de duas. Naruto começou a suar frio. Uma das carta que ele tinha acabado de perder fora o seu par de três , e agora tudo que tinha era um blefe com um dois e um três de espadas. Um jogador percebeu a sua burrada e se inclinou para frente. O dealer entregou as novas cartas e o jogo continuou, Naruto não quis olhar suas cartas por que poderia ter uma reação exagerada, então só viu a primeira. Ás de espadas. Bom, agora ele pelo menos tinha um motivo para continuar, então dobrou a oferta do ultimo jogador.

—Saio. — Um deles falou imediatamente. Agora só faltavam cinco.

Duas rodadas passaram sem nenhuma desistência até que novamente o loiro arriscou e dobrou a aposta. O único a ficar foi o homem que notou o seu desespero a algumas rodadas antes. Naruto fez sua aposta final. O homem a sua frente colocou o pouco de fichas que lhe restavam.

—Eu tenho uma quadra. — Ele disse mostrando o seu jogo de Reis.

—Sinto muito amigo. — Naruto falou olhando o resto das suas cartas. — Mas hoje é meu dia de sorte.

Ele desceu as cartas uma por uma, arregalando os olhos de todos na mesa ao mostrar um Straight Flush. Uma sequência de mesmo homens começaram a rir, porém o perdedor não ficou nada satisfeito.

—Você está roubando! — Ele gritou. Os outros já sabiam que Naruto não precisava roubar por que tinha uma sorte descomunal, mas o perdedor não queria acreditar.

—Ora essa, — A voz de Jiraya sobrepôs a de todos no salão. — Não queremos que ninguém se machuque esta noite.

O homem se calou e voltou ao seu lugar no bar sem mais delongas. Naruto sorriu e pediu para a garçonete trocar suas fichas por dinheiro, afinal tinha ganhado uma boa quantia esta noite. Jiraya deu em cima da garçonete, que o ignorou.

—O que é tão importante assim para te fazer voltar velho? — Naruto perguntou quando chegaram ao bar.

O menino homem não tinha perguntado com a intenção de puxar assunto, por que na verdade estava esperando pela volta da Haruno, mas o velho viu isso como deixa para levar Naruto para um lugar mais reservado. O canto do bar perto da entrada para a cozinha.

—Eu tenho um trabalho para você. — Ele disse baixo, mas sua postura parecia de alguém que só estava jogando conversa fora.

—Um procurado? — Os olhos de Naruto brilharam. Até mesmo Sakura tinha tido seu momento de liderança e agora poderia ser a chance do Uzumaki provar o seu valor.

—Não. — Ele respondeu atrapalhando seus cabelos loiros. — Uma escolta.

—Uma escolta? — A decepção na sua voz ela clara. — Por que precisaria de mim para uma escolta?

— Hahaha! — Jiraya gargalhou assustando algumas pessoas que olhavam curiosas. — Você ainda vai me matar garoto. Vamos sair e ter uma noite de verdade!

Naruto foi praticamente arrastado até o lado de fora enquanto Jiraya ria e flertava com qualquer mulher que passasse na sua frente. Eles estavam a uns dois prédios de distância quando o velho puxou Naruto discretamente para um beco e arrastou um barril para o lado mostrando um alçapão.

—Entre. — Ele disse simplesmente.

Ele desceu os degraus tateando as cegas até dar de cara com uma porta. Jiraya empurrou de volta o barril deixando uma única fresta de luz e Naruto mal pode enxergar a maçaneta. A porta abriu com facilidade e sem barulho algum, mas pela má iluminação ele não poderia dizer o tamanho exato da sala.

—Nem mais um passo. — Ele escutou o som do "cão" de um revolver sendo puxado e ficou imóvel.

—Relaxe criança. — Jiraya falou e acendeu um fósforo. —Ele é o ultimo.

Naruto não conseguia ver com que Jiraya falava por isso ficou parado até escutar a arma sendo travada. O velho passou por ele e acendeu uma pequena lanterna no teto iluminando o pequeno quarto. Além dele e do pervertido havia três pessoas. Um garoto de sobrancelhas enormes, uma garota de tranças — com mais armas no seu corpo do que em uma loja — e no fundo um homem com uma capa cobrindo o seu rosto.

—Tem certeza de que ele serve para o trabalho? — A menina das armas ainda estava com um revolver fora do coldre mesmo estando com uma postura relaxada.

—Duvida de mim? — Jiraya falou sorrindo. — Achava que a razão de ter me contado sobre isso foi por que sabiam que poderiam confiar em quem eu mandasse.

O Uzumaki poderia nunca admitir, mas sentia orgulho por ter a confiança do velho pervertido, já que ele era como um pai, mesmo tendo idade para ser seu avô. O cara das sobrancelhas grossas sorriu para a garota e começou a falar algo com entusiasmo e no final tudo que Naruto pode entender foi a palavra _juventude_. Pelas suas roupas e o penteado ele arriscava dizer que era chinês, mas nunca tinha visto ninguém com sobrancelhas como aquelas.

—Você acha Lee? — A mulher perguntou para o sobrancelhudo. Ele balançou a cabeça em confirmação e ela guardou a arma dando nos ombros. — Agora que estamos todos aqui seria melhor explicar o contexto.

"Contexto" Naruto pensou, ele não tinha idéia do que era um contexto, por isso achou melhor ficar calado.

—Você sabe da guerra que está acontecendo perto da fronteira? — Ela perguntou mostrando uma caixa para o loiro se sentar.

—Todo mundo sabe. — Ele respondeu rápido tentando parecer inteligente. — O exército está lutando para tirar os índios das terras invadidas.

O homem encapuzado soltou um guincho e Naruto teve a vontade de pegar as suas Dragoons. A mulher das armas também percebeu a mudança no ar e censurou o homem com o olhar, se ele viu o olhar ou não, Naruto não poderia saber devido a pouca luminosidade, mas o homem se endireitou e não se mexeu mais.

—Tinha esperança que estivesse mais informado por ter vindo com ele. — Ela apontou para Jiraya.

—Não me culpe. — Jiraya riu. — Tive que fazer uma escolha de ultima hora.

Esqueça sobre o orgulho. Naruto estava segurando a vontade de socar o pervertido velho.

—Bem, com o tempo ele deve aprender. — A garota falou, deixando o mistério pairando no ar.

Naruto queria saber o que eles estavam escondendo enquanto tentava ver quem era o homem de baixo do capuz. Sua atitude era tão suspeita quanto suas roupas.

—E o que a guerra tem a ver com a nossa missão? —Naruto perguntou desconfortável. Todos os olhares estavam sobre si. Gostava de ter as atenções voltadas para si, mas quando tinha suas Dragoons em mãos.

— Nós temos uma entrega para fazer. — A menina de tranças falou enquanto lustrava um revolver. — E digamos que precisaremos passar pela região.

De inicio Naruto não estranhou o pedido. Algumas tribos costumavam atacar boiadas ou caravanas quando perdiam suas terras, ou para conseguir armas, então quando falavam sobre uma entrega que passava por uma região tumultuada ele pensou que seria um guarda-costas de alguma carroça ou de algum cowboy de passagem.

—Estou dentro! — Ele falou com convicção. —Quando partimos?

—Você levou seu cavalo para o estábulo? — Jiraya perguntou.

—Não ele ainda está preso na frente do saloon...Porque?

—Ótimo, por que vocês partem essa noite. — Ele respondeu empurrando Naruto para fora.

—O que?!

—Vamos logo Uzumaki! — A menina das tranças abriu a porta e empurrou o loiro para fora.

Ela continuou a empurrá-lo até o final da escada, mas Naruto não prestou atenção quando pisou em falso e caiu em algo macio. Entre todos os gritos de surpresa havia um que era surpreendentemente fofo, e que com certeza não pertencia a garota das armas, e sim a pessoa que estava em baixo de si.

— Me desculpe moça. — Ele falou se levantando rápido. — Eu não tive a inten—

Naruto não conseguiu terminar a frase. Seu rosto estava a centímetros da mulher mais bonita que já tinha visto na vida. Ele achava Sakura bonita, por Deus, ele achava Sakura muito bonita. Mas nada chegava perto do que seus olhos encaravam ali. Pele pálida, olhos brancos, grandes e assustados. Cabelos lisos e negros tão longos que lembravam um rio cortando o deserto a luz do luar. Porém o que mais chamava a atenção de Naruto naquela hora era o fato de seus seios serem fartos. Muito fartos.

— Seu bastardo! — Alguém gritou e Naruto foi lançado para trás.

Sua cabeça bateu forte na parede e antes de cair sentiu o seu pescoço ser espremido. Ele cerrou os dentes e tentou se soltar, porém ficava difícil fazer qualquer movimento quando se tentava respirar.

—Largue ele! — As vozes gritavam!

Naruto já fazia as suas ultimas preces.

—P-Por favor, irmão! — A pressão em seu pescoço desapareceu e seu corpo foi em direção ao chão.

O loiro tossiu e depois rolou até ficar com o peito para cima.

—Não foi culpa dele Neji... — Ele escutou a garota de tranças falar.

—Não me interessa de quem é a culpa. — O homem que supostamente era Neji respondeu. — Ele estava tocando a filha do chefe.

— Aqui, pegue a minha mão. Eu te ajudo. — A menina de tranças levantou Naruto o forçando a ficar de pé. — Meu nome é Tenten Oakley caso queira saber.

O nome pareceu familiar para o loiro, porém não deu muita atenção ao fato por que o garoto das sobrancelhas grandes estava falando algo para ele. Naruto não entendia uma palavra do que ele queria dizer.

— Não precisa xingar Lee. — Ela falou rolando os olhos e se voltou para Naruto. — Esse é Rock Lee, ele é chinês.

Ela nem tinha terminado a frase quando o garoto começou a gritar de novo. Tenten bufou e bateu a mão na testa.

— Rock Lee, a besta verde da china.

— Prazer. — Naruto respondeu sem tirar os olhos de seu agressor em quanto Jiraya via tudo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

O corpo magro de Neji escondia toda a sua força. Apesar de estar vestindo roupas normais, seus olhos e seu rosto o entregavam de forma descarada. E ele também possuía muitos traços parecidos com os da pequena índia ao seu lado. Por ser filho de uma índia Naruto sabia que nem todos eram iguais. Sabia que cada tribo tinha seus costumes e suas próprias regras. Por isso quando viu que o índio a sua frente tinha penas de águias amarradas no seu cabelo engoliu a seco. Um índio ganhava uma pena quando matava um inimigo, e Neji tinha muitas penas para mostrar.

— Podemos seguir o nosso caminho sem delongas? — Tenten perguntou revezando entre o Uzumaki e o índio, sem ter certeza em quem iria atirar primeiro.

— Hunf.

O índio se aproximou da garota de forma quase paranóica ao dar as costas para Naruto. A garota estava corando mais do que o normal enquanto seu irmão arrumava suas roupas sem deixar seu rosto a vista.

— Sempre achei que os índios dividissem suas mulheres... —Ele comentou entre dentes. O que foi seu segundo erro da noite.

O índio se virou e lançou um Tomahawk na direção da cabeça do loiro, e quando estava a centímetros de ser atingido um disparo salvou a sua pele. Por um momento pensou que fora o velho pervertido o autor de tal façanha, mas quem empunhava a arma era a garota. Então seu sobrenome começou a soar familiar de mais para seus ouvidos.

—Oakley? — Ele testou o nome nos seus lábios até que seu cérebro teve um pequeno lampejo de inteligência. — Você não é filha de Annie Oakley! — Ele gritou espantado.

O índio não tinha desistido de tentar acertá-lo, o sobrancelhudo tentava o segurar, mas quando Jiraya sussurrou algo em seu ouvido ele parou de se mexer imediatamente. E é claro que o loiro não reparou na cena secundária, pois estava diante de uma lenda. Ou pelo menos a filha de uma.

—Sou sim. —A garota respondeu como se a pergunta já viesse irritando a um bom tempo. Apesar de sorrir.

— Eu não acredito!

—Eu sim. — Jiraya falou cansado de tantos imprevistos. —Agora se puder deixar de ser um moleque idiota por alguns segundos.

Ele deu um tapa na cabeça de Naruto que o fez andar alguns passos. E ele finalmente percebeu que o índio estava passível de mais. Ainda o mandava ir pro inferno com os olhos, porem não estava tentando o mandar com as próprias mãos.

—Essa é Hinata do clã Hyuuga. — O pervertido indicou a índia teatralmente. — E ela é a sua missão.

A noite já tinha caído quando os irmãos Uchiha chegaram a Abilene, mais conhecida como pelos puritanos como "a cidade do pecado", entretanto ainda era a melhor cidade para a troca de gados por causa da linha férrea. Em uma cidade grande, movimentada e com muitas distrações os irmãos Uchiha poderiam se dar ao luxo de descobrir o rosto, mesmo que trouxesse a atenção indesejada de senhoras, bem, indesejada pela parte de Sasuke.

— Sr. Uchiha! — Uma mulher gritou tentando chamar a atenção de Itachi. Não quer se deitar na minha cama?

O grupo começou a rir baixinho enquanto Itachi puxava seu cavalo para o lado das donzelas.

— Não seja tola Margaret, ele é muita areia pro seu caminhão. — Elas continuaram a rir e Sasuke revirou os olhos. Não tinha paciência para esse tipo de trivialidades.

— Damas. — Ele acenou sem sorrir. — Creio que me entenderam mal, não gosto que as mulheres se atirem em mim. — Ele se curvou e estendeu a mão para a cortesã que chamou.

Ele pegou a sua mão tremula e a beijou, fazendo com que as suas companheiras soltassem gritinhos de indignação.

— Eu prefiro persegui-las. — Itachi sorriu encarando o grupo e sem se despedir voltou para a rua principal alcançando seu irmão.

— O que aconteceu com _passar despercebido_? — Sasuke perguntou deixando claro sua irritação.

— Ora essa Sasuke, achei que nossos pais tivessem ensinado boas maneiras para você. — Itachi não encarava Sasuke, pelo contrário parecia notar tudo menos o seu irmão.

— Eles não tiveram tempo. — Sasuke rosnou. — E você fez um péssimo trabalho.

Itachi queria falar com Sasuke que a culpa tinha sido dele desde o começo, porém algo nas ruas movimentadas de Abilene o incomodava. E mesmo assim continuaram o seu trajeto inicial. E finalmente chegaram ao seu destino.

Sasuke estava impaciente, até uma pessoa que não convivia muito com um Uchiha poderia perceber isto. Ele desceu do cavalo e entrou direto na loja de armas sem ao menos se preocupar em amarrar o seu cavalo. Itachi estava vendo sua inquietação desde o momento em que ele tinha achado a arma se não antes.

— Hunf. O que devo o prazer da sua presença? — A velha-gata falou soltando a fumaça de seu cachimbo. — Já que vocês nunca visitam antes de alguém morrer.

Ela riu para si mesma. Até hoje Itachi se pergunta como ela consegue ter tantas armas e substancias ilegais sem que ninguém a prenda.

— Eu queria saber se poderia consertar essa arma para mim. — Sasuke entregou a peacemaker embrulhada no seu lenço, a velha pegou o pano desconfiada e desembrulhou com cuidado.

— Quem você matou para consegui-la? — Ela perguntou desmontando a arma com suas mãos hábeis. Os irmãos sabiam que se quisesse ela poderia montar e desmontar qualquer arma de olhos fechados.

— Eu a achei em destroços. — Sasuke respondeu sem delongas.

—Não tente me enganar filhote. Esse não é uma arma que se compra. É uma arma que se faz.

Ela limpou rapidamente o tambor da arma e entregou para Sasuke. De inicio ele ficou encarando a parte da arma sem entender, então notou a pequena inscrição e o símbolo na parte de cima. Sasuke engoliu a seco.

— O que foi? — Itachi perguntou tirando o tambor das mãos de Sasuke e analisado os escritos. Não demorou para que ele entendesse. — Quais são as chances dele estar morto?

—Muito alta. Para se desfazer de uma arma assim só existem duas possibilidades. Ou você dá para seus filhos, ou você morre com ela. — A velha-gata falou direta. Sasuke franziu o cenho e voltou a encarar a peacemaker.

—Ele não tinha filhos. — Isso foi o bastante para todos chegarem a mesma conclusão.

Talvez ela tivesse comprado a arma. Não, ela era muito cara para um pessoa na sua profissão. Talvez um dos seus amantes tivesse lhe dado de presente. Possivelmente, porém aquele lugar não parecia ser tão bem freqüentado. Talvez tivesse roubado enquanto o dono dormia. Mas ela seria uma fugitiva, e ela não tinha os olhos de alguém que precisava fugir. Ele conhecia esses olhos, por que ele passou um bom tempo fugindo.

Quanto mais tentava descobrir qual seria a ligação dela com a arma mais dúvidas surgiam na cabeça de Sasuke. E ele estava disposto a botá-las a limpo. Em compensação Itachi queria jogar aquela arma o mais longe possível de seu pequeno irmão.

— Sabe...Eu me sinto tão bem em ser sua amiga...

— É mesmo porca?

— Sua vida é tão ruim que faz a minha ser um pouco melhor.

— Quem bom que posso fazer alguém feliz.

Ino continuou rindo da desgraça da amiga por um bom tempo, e iria continuar se suas costelas não doessem tanto.

—Por que? — Sakura gritou para o céu. — Por que comigo?

—Por que tinha quer ser com alguém testa. —Ino a puxou pelo braço e a forçou a sentar na escadaria do Saloon. Alguns homens as encaravam repreendendo o seu comportamento. Saloon não era lugar para mulheres. — Veja o lado bom. Pelo menos ele é bonito.

— Você não entende o que eu estou passando. — Sakura queria socar alguém. — Parece que eu sou destinada a me sentir atraída pelas pessoas erradas.

— Eu queria poder dizer que você está errada, mas seria uma mentira.

— Alguém me lembre por que você é minha melhor amiga! — Algumas pessoas na rua pararam para olhar, porém Ino murmurou: "Dia difícil" e as pessoas ignoraram.

— Olha para mim eu vou te dizer uma coisa. — Sakura fungou e tentou para de ranger os dentes.

— O que foi?

— Só por que foi a primeira vez que o cara bonito te dá bola e coincide dele ser do mal, não quer dizer que você nunca vai conhecer alguém decente.

Sakura não entendeu se Ino queria animá-la ou deixa-la pior. Então ambas escutaram uma risada escandalosa e viram Naruto sair com Jiraya pelas portas do fundo.

—Ah. Não podemos esquecer do Uzumaki. Ele sempre gostou de você.

Definitivamente ela não queria animá-la.

— Ino!

— O que foi? Achei que ele era uma opção. —Ela se levantou e voltou a rir.

Sakura se levantou e começou perseguir Ino infantilmente dizendo que iria mata-la, apesar de que seria mais difícil pois não tinha sua arma. Até que Ino parou de sorriu e franzil a cara.

— Boa noite damas. — Alguém falou atrás de si e Sakura foi obrigada a se virar.

Um homem de terno e bengala, apesar de jovem, sorria sem muita vontade enquanto revezava os seus olhos entre a Haruno e a Yamanaka. Seu terno era negro e incomum para a região, Sakura supôs que fosse um rico que viera do leste, mas nada em seu sotaque indicava tal fato.

— Sai. — Ino o cumprimentou educadamente. — Não esperava que estivesse de volta tão cedo.

— E eu não esperava que andasse em tão má companhia, mas decepções a parte fico feliz em encontrá-la novamente. — Seu rosto era pálido de mais, em contraste com seus olhos e cabelos negros.

A Haruno queria avançar no seu pescoço, ninguém podia tratar Ino assim. Porém a própria não se deu ao incomodo de retrucar, o que causou certo espanto em Sakura.

—Gostaria de acompanhá-la até a porta de sua casa, mesmo que não passasse pela minha mente que poderia estar em um lugar assim. — Nem o sorriso em seu rosto escondia o seu desgosto. — Porém o prefeito me enviou para chamar a senhorita Haruno.

— Ino quem é esse bastardo? — Sakura cochichou no ouvido da amiga. Se virando para ter certeza de que ele não escutaria.

— É o meu noivo. — Ela respondeu claramente não satisfeita. — Ele é assistente do prefeito.

Sakura se virou e retribuiu o sorriso falso. Pelo pouco que sabia do prefeito, ele tinha contestado muito as ultimas decisões de sua Mestra. E a Haruno não confiaria em ninguém que fizesse sua Mestra com vontade de quebrar a mesa. Porem tinha que escolher entre ir agora ou ser levada a força mais tarde. Enfim se despediu de Ino que lhe desejou boa sorte e caminhou a certos passos de distancia do noivo esquisito de sua melhor amiga.

"_Mas afinal... O que ele quer comigo?"_

**As melhores escolhas são feitas de ultima hora**

**Abilene **- Capital do distrito de Dickinson County em Kansas, fundada na margem oeste do Mud Creek em 7 de Junho de 1861, por Charles H. Thompson. Eleita já em 5 de Agosto de 1862 como capital, era no entanto na Primavera de 1867 ainda um vilarejo, contendo uma dúzia de casas, feitas com troncos de árvores. Somente quando a linha ferroviária Kansas & Pacific chegou ao local no Verão de 1867 e o comerciante de gado Joseph G. McCoy, correndo o risco, construiu um restaurante para os criadores e os comerciantes do norte, um centro comercial e um de divertimento para os cowboys, Abilene transformou-se naquela que os históricos, correspondentes e narradores contemporâneos chamam de a primeira "Cidade de Bovinos" (Cattletown), a "Cidade do Pecado" (Sin City), a "Gomorra das planícies" (Gomorrha of the Plains), a "Cidade dos seis tiros" (Sixshooter City). Quando no Outono de 1867 chegaram os primeiros grandes rebanhos de Longhorns do Texas nesta cidade, a organização de Joseph G. McCoy era perfeita. Estava previsto para os bovinos, currais de espera, vastas zonas de pastos e rampas para o embarque do gado. Os comerciantes e os criadores de gado encontraram a hospitalidade em Drover's Cottage Hotel e os cowboys nas pousadas da Texas Street. Para eles tinham barbeiros, grandes armazéns, lojas de armas, saloons, casinos, locais de baile, quartos à hora e um "Quarteirão da luz vermelha", fechado, com mais de 100 prostitutas; um verdadeiro paraíso de diversões, jamais visto igual. Aconteciam tiroteios todos os dias, mas quase sempre tratava-se de duelos entre os Texanos que partiam durante o transferimento das boiadas.

**Dealer – **A pessoa responsável por distribuir as cartas.

**Tomahawk** – Machado de guerra dos Índios. Originalmente usavam clavas, chamadas de "Skulkracker", e havia as formas mais variadas de ferro ou osso. Foram os colonizadores que venderam os primeiros machados aos Índios, que recordavam aquelas Europeias feitas em ferro ou bronze. As vendas tornaram-se famosas com a apresentação do chamado "Cachimbo-Tomahawk", que se tornou muito popular entre os Índios. Os machados de metal tinham logo sobre a lâmina o bocal para o fumo e em sua extremidade (do cabo) a perfuração para tragar a fumaça. Quem não fosse tão presunçoso podia normalmente, fumar um cachimbo diretamente de um machado.

**Penas de águias** — O número de penas correspondia ao número de inimigos mortos ou de combates enfrentados. Junto aos índios Chippeways, um guerreiro que houvesse escalpelado o seu inimigo, tinha o direito a duas penas e se houvesse liberado um prisioneiro ferido, a cinco penas. Algumas tribos utilizavam para os sacrifícios as penugens, as penas das asas e dos rabos. Os Sioux faziam com elas, abanadores. As penas da águia eram óptimas para a feitura das flechas. Os ossos da águia serviam para fazer apitos, que eram usados durante as cerimónias e, sobretudo para a Sun-dance dos Cheyennes. As garras acreditavam que trazia sorte.

**Poker Fechado** – Uma das variações do poker e considerada a que causa mais violência por ter apostas muito altas.

"— _**Sempre achei que os índios dividissem suas mulheres..." **__— _Naruto se refere ao fato de que em algumas tribos era costume oferecer as mulheres para os visitantes como forma de agradar, porem a maioria não tinha esse costume.

**Straight Flush – **Quando todas as cartas da sua mão são do mesmo naipe e estão em seqüência. O jogo que Naruto fez foi Ás,2,3,4,5 de espadas.


	5. Nada como

Sakura começou a suspeitar de algo quando dois homens a escoltaram com espingardas. Ela se sentiu ofendida é claro. Estava ali por pura curiosidade, não era como se ela fosse tentar matar o prefeito. Ainda não tinha motivos para isso. Logo que chegaram a prefeitura mais homens se aproximaram. Todos eles usavam o mesmo traje, uma capa grossa e clara, uma gravata (que era a única variável de um homem para outro), calças de cowboys, chapéu e uma espingarda em mãos.

— Tenho que me preparar para uma surpresa? — Ela perguntou quando Sai parou em frente a porta da sala e sorriu amarelo.

— Depende do que você entende por surpresa. — Ele respondeu lhe dando passagem.

"_Você estar relacionado de qualquer maneira com a minha melhor amiga é uma surpresa._"Ela pensou. Quando saísse daqui, iria atacar Ino até ela contar toda a his—

— Sente-se senhorita Haruno. — O prefeito cortou seus pensamentos. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de encará-la. Ficou em pé virado para a grande janela que mostrava toda a extensão da rua principal. Para alguém que tinha tantos guarda-costas ter uma janela tão grande era contraditório.

Ela se sentou incerta se teria que fugir ou lutar, já ouvira vários relatos de fontes incertas de rangers que entraram por aquela porta e foram direto para prisão. A Haruno tinha plena consciência da enorme rixa entre sua mestra e o prefeito Danzou, porém nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que seria pega no fogo cruzado. Nunca até hoje.

— Gostaria de parabenzá-la pessoalmente pela sua recente captura. — Ele falou a encarando. Sua fala poderia ser macia, mas seu rosto era rígido, congelado em uma expressão que não se afastava do desgosto.

— Creio que não me chamou para tal, . — Ela falou rapidamente. Ser a Lótus do deserto dava a garantia de que ela não iria desaparecer sem ser notada, então poderia jogar com suas melhores cartas. — Caso não tenha lido meu relatório, causamos grandes danos a outra cidade e creio que os cofres públicos irão pagar.

— Fico feliz que tenha ido direto ao assunto por que temia que fosse ingênua o bastante em pensar que sairia dessa missão ilesa. — Ele não precisava saber que ela completou a missão de todas as formas possíveis, menos _ilesa. _O que o Uchiha fez com a sua cabeça não poderia ser revertido.

— Sei o que fiz e sei pelo que tenho que pagar. — Sakura respondeu sinceramente. — Só não tenho o dinheiro—

A risada do homem realmente a incomodava.

— Acha mesmo que está aqui pelo dinheiro? — Ele sorriu desdenhoso. — Konoha é a quarta cidade mais rica do país, não precisamos cobrar a sua dívida monetária para pagar por alguns incidentes.

O homem a sua frente ficou ainda mais ereto e mudou totalmente sua postura. O que antes demonstrava uma simples confiança e descontração agora sugeria ameaça. Sakura se manteve firme e não desviou o olhar. Sua mente trabalhava a mil tentado descobrir todos os motivos racionais para aquela pequena reunião. O prefeito parou de sorrir e tirou duas folhas de sua gaveta. E antes mesmo que o prefeito falasse, ela compreendeu o motivo de estar ali.

— Você reconhece esses homens? — O que foi uma pergunta retórica por que tudo no seu rosto respondia por ela.

Sakura precisou de muito esforço para imaginá-los de costas, até que percebeu que o corte de cabelo se mantinha do mesmo jeito que ela havia visto. As imagens podiam estar em preto e branco, porém seus rostos foram perfeitamente retratados.

— Sim. — Ela respondeu encarando o homem a sua frente.

— E creio que devido ao desenrolar da história eles não poderiam reconhecê-la.

Novamente uma pergunta retórica. Seu rosto agora transparecia incerteza.

— Não.

— Isso é tudo que eu precisava saber. — Ele falou já que a Haruno se recusou a dar mais detalhes. Sua mão voltou a gaveta que havia tirando os papéis e pegou uma série de contratos e formulários.

— Temos uma nova missão para você senhorita Haruno. — Ele preencheu alguns espaços e entregou para Sakura "pedindo" sua assinatura nos locais marcados.

— O que eu terei que fazer? — A Haruno nem chegou a pegar o tinteiro.

— Espionar. — As sobrancelhas de Sakura arquearam. — Durante o seu pequeno show recebemos informações sobre dois outros criminosos que estavam no local provavelmente para se unirem ao grupo principal da Akatsuki. Porém o incêndio fez com que seus planos fossem adiados. Eu quero que você impeça essa união usando qualquer meio necessário.

A Haruno sentiu o sangue ferver e não pensou duas vezes antes de assinar, o que seria a causa da maioria dos seus problemas em um futuro não tão distante, pois ela não havia lido uma linha se quer.

—Temos quatro alvos e um único objetivo. — Itachi explicou os detalhes enquanto colocava as balas no tambor do revolver. — Não erre desta vez.

Ele entregou a arma para Sasuke e pegou a sua Winchester 66. Sasuke não sabia por que, mas a Peacemaker parecia estranha em sua mão, e de alguma forma, certa. Uma ultima checada em seus equipamentos e estavam prontos para entrar. Seguiram junto com outros homens e não foram percebidos. Nada fora do planejado. O Saloon estava mais cheio que o normal, porém eram as luzes que causaram a surpresa nos irmãos Uchiha. Apagadas e a iluminação restante direcionada a um único palco.

—Sakura! — Ino gritou surpresa quando sua amiga saiu da prefeitura a passos largos.

Ela ficou feliz que Ino estava ali, mas sabia que o motivação não era a sua amizade, e sim o seu compromisso de noivado. Sai, ainda com seu sorriso falso no rosto, se mantinha atrás de sua noiva, a Haruno entendeu a ameaça, pois com a sua posição ele poderia atingir a Yamanaka sem que a própria percebesse o que teria a atingido. Para Sakura, aquele movimento sutil era uma sentença completa.

"Fale alguma coisa e vou garantir que ela não se levante mais."

—O que aconteceu? — Ino perguntou encarando os homens do prefeito.

—Nada de mais. — Sakura tentou acalmar a amiga. — Parece que eu tenho uma divida com Konoha por causa dos estragos da ultima missão.

— Você sabe que pode me pedir dinheiro, Testa. — A Yamanaka suspirou e voltou ao normal. — E é claro que vou cobrar juros.

— Obrigado pela generosidade Porca...— Sakura rolou os olhos. — Mas eu vou pagar com trabalhos voluntários. — Sakura pegou o braço de Ino e começaram a andar lado a lado como damas. — Agora tirando os meus problemas... — Ela falou discretamente alertando Ino sobre a gravidade da situação. — Gostaria de entender a _sua_ situação atual. — Sakura balançou a cabeça levemente para o homem a poucos passos de si.

— Dois meses atrás descobriram sobre o esquema de sonegação da família, — Ino explicou sem se importar com o par de ouvidos atrás de si. — O prefeito ofereceu duas opções, pagar tudo o que devia, ou dar a minha mão para um dos seus homens e pagar a dívida gradualmente.

— Deviam tanto dinheiro assim? — Sakura perguntou impressionada.

— Teríamos que vender todos os nossos bens e ainda não conseguiríamos pagar a metade. — Ela respondeu dando os ombros. O pai de Ino era um homem honesto, mas ele não podia apagar gerações de problemas.

— Com uma dívida assim nem seus netos estarão livres.

— Meu pai conseguirá pagar. — Ino falou sorrindo. — Com o meu noivado de data marcada o prefeito concordou em perdoar a maior parte da dívida.

— E você simplesmente aceitou isso? — Sakura perguntou confusa, não parecia algo que a mulher ao seu lado faria.

Para ser sincera, Sakura sempre achou que Ino seria o tipo de mulher que se apaixonaria por alguém e fugiria com ele se não recebessem a benção da família. Se nada disso acontecesse, ela se casaria com Shikamaru ou Chouji já que suas famílias são muito próximas.

Já estava escuro e as pessoas começavam a ir para suas casas, Ino parou de se mover e olhou para Sakura com um roto sereno.

— Sabe o que o meu pai disse quando ofereceram os acordos? — Ela tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios e um olhar vago. — Ele disse, a escolha é sua, por que é o seu futuro que está na mesa.

Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir. Ino sempre aparentou ser uma garota superficial e frívola, porém com um pouco de intimidade e observação você veria uma mulher inteligente e matura. A Haruno não saberia o que seria dela se não fosse pela ajuda de Ino e sua família. Para Sakura, a divida com eles seria eterna.

A segunda parte era bem simples, eles iriam se separar e cobrir o maior campo de visão possível. Pelo formato do local Sasuke ficaria a direita embaixo dos "camarotes" e Itachi ficaria mais ao meio próximo da segunda entrada. Com as luzes apagadas poderia facilmente encarar os rostos sem causar suspeitas enquanto Itachi se preparava para caso algo desse errado.

A música começou e a platéia assoviou alto. Uma única perna saiu das cortinas e muitos homens se levantaram, Sasuke reconheceu dois alvos e sinalizou para Itachi. A dona da perna saiu e muitos ficaram indignados ao sair ver que era um homem travestido enquanto outros, que provavelmente já assistiram o show, davam risadas dos enganados. A música mudou, um ritmo diferente do anterior. Ainda rápido, porém calculado e mais envolvente. Os olhos de Sasuke se prenderem as cortinas do palco quando abriram lentamente e as verdadeiras dançarinas começaram a sair.

Agora sim a platéia estava enlouquecida. E Sasuke pode ver todos os alvos.

— Eu sei que as damas estão tendo uma caminhada agradável, porem recebi ordens específicas para acompanhar a senhorita Yamanaka até a sua residência antes das onze. — Sai falou ao olhar para o relógio teatralmente.

Ambas suspiraram e trocaram um abraço de despedida.

— Lembre-se de que a oferta ainda está de pé. — Ela sussurrou ao ouvido de Sakura.

— Não se preocupe eu sai dessa viva.

Ino não podia ver o rosto de Sakura, mas Sai tinha a clara visão dos seus olhos verdes brilhando de ódio.

Enquanto as mulheres do palco entretinham aos menos afortunados outras passavam entre as mesas em busca daqueles com os bolsos cheios. Sasuke e Itachi previram algo do tipo e tentaram esconder seus rostos nas sombras. As mulheres pareciam metal indo de encontro ao um imã, e Sasuke amaldiçoou a habilidade das cortesãs de enxergar tão bem no escuro.

— Você parece estar cansado... — Ela apertou os seios com os braços afim de parecerem maiores. — Eu posso ajudar a tirar essa tensão.

— Me traga uma bebida. — Sasuke falou sem ao menos encará-la, mas a mulher viu aquele ato como oportunidade e foi para o balcão enquanto Sasuke tomava as precalções necessárias para não ser visto desta vez.

As luzes diminuíram ainda mais e um único feixe de luz ocupara o centro do palco. As dançarinas sorriam em uma mesma posição enquanto o único movimento era o dos seus pulmões tentando recuperar o fôlego.

—Senhores! — Um homem gritou de algum lugar atrás do palco. — A estrela da noite.

Sasuke deveria focar na missão. Ele deveria ter notado que a cortesã que buscará sua bebida o delatou para um dos alvos. Ele deveria perceber aquele imprevisto. Ele deveria ter visto o sinal de Itachi.

Porém tudo o que ele viu foi a mulher de olhos verdes sair das sombras. E sorrir diretamente para ele.

Sakura voltou para o Saloon e pegou o seu cavalo e começou a andar para casa. Apesar de estar cansada não queria voltar para o quarto de hotel que chamava de lar. No começo seus pais foram mais do que contra a ideia de sua única filha virar uma ranger, mas nem tinham condições de oferecer um dote pela filha, quanto mais a escolha de recusar um emprego satisfatoriamente remunerado. E apesar de que as chances de Sakura se casar são quase nulas devido a sua fama, ela estava feliz que conseguira pelo menos dar uma vida de conforto para os pais antes de ir à sua missão suicida.

A caminhada não durou muito e o seu cavalo parecia mais cansado do que a própria, então decidiu arrumar tudo quando acordasse, porém algo estava fora do lugar. Aquele estábulo sempre estava cheio de cavalos, já que não servia somente ao hotel, entretanto apenas outros dois cavalos estavam ali.

—Konohamaru! — Ela gritou para o menino que dizia ser um falcão noturno, mas passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo.

— Ah! — Ele gritou ao cair no feno. — Senhorita Haruno?

— Onde estão os outros cavalos? — Ela se divertiu ao ver o rosto do menino ficar vermelho.

— Não sei. — Ele respondeu saindo do feno com dificuldade. — Hoje de manhã um grupo de viajantes chegou com o Sr. Jiraya e saíram agora pouco. Se tivesse chegado mais cedo teria visto o Naruto sair em mais uma missão.

A admiração do garoto pelo seu colega era palpável. Tinha certeza de que o garoto falava a verdade, o problema era que suas palavras concretizavam as suspeitas de Sakura. Jiraya não era um homem que passava pela cidade para encher a cara e falar dos velhos tempos. Quando ele convidou Naruto para o Ichiraku sabia que haveria algo por trás, só não tinha noção de que o Uzumaki seria arrastado junto dessa vez.

—Se lembra dos seus rostos? — Ela perguntou quando ele voltou ao seu serviço.

—Não. — Ele falou depois de um tempo. — Estava levando a madeira para o galpão.

—Mas você viu quanto eles chegaram?

—Sim.

—Eles não falaram nada? Um nome, um local. — _Qualquer coisa serve!_ Sakura pensou agitada. Tinha a pequena sensação de que seu amigo estaria em apuros.

— Hum... — Konohamaru cruzou os braços e bateu o pé. — Acho que falaram algo sobre a guerra na fronteira. E ficavam repetindo o nome Hyuuga para o Naruto até dizer chega.

O coração de Sakura foi para a garganta.

Problema não era a palavra certa para Naruto. Estupidez se encaixava melhor.

**Nada como uma boa ameaça para fechar o dia**

**Rangers** — Não estamos falando de PowerRangers aqui. Baseado na palavra "Range" que era própria dos Cowboys, de muito difícil explicação, porque sugeria significados diversos. "Range" indicava a imensidão dos territórios, dimensões totais da sua amplidão; como "Long Range" indicava a impressão de uma solidão infinita, causada pela imensa extensão. "Long Range" significava (grandes distâncias) e o Ranger era o homem "que só e podendo acreditar somente em si, cobre enormes distâncias". "Range", porém significava também "Territórios não delimitados", sem demarcações, ou seja, eram livres.

**P.S.:** Eu basei o trabalho dos Rangers de Konoha (os ninjas) ao trabalho dos **Texas Rangers** — uma milícia que devia proteger a região dos colonizadores, na parte oriental do Texas, dos ataques dos Índios e dos Mexicanos. Era muito importante que o "Texas Ranger" conhecesse exatamente o modo de combater e as técnicas dos adversários, pois os Índios orientais chegavam a cavalo e em grupos, atacavam, matavam e desapareciam. Os "Rancheros" e os "Vaqueros", também a cavalo, comportavam-se como os selvagens vermelhos. O "Ranger" era, portanto treinado a movimentar-se sozinho, ou em pequenos grupos, sobreviver, atacar, matar e desaparecer sem deixar rastos. Like a ninja.

**Winchester 66** — O primeiro rifle Winchester - o Winchester Modelo 1866 - foi originalmente compartimentado para a munição calibre 44 Henry. Apelidado de "Yellow boy" por causa de seu receptor de uma liga de bronze chamado gunmetal, era famoso por sua construção robusta e um mecanismo de alavanca de ação que permitiu que o atirador a disparar vários tiros antes de ter que recarregar: daí o termo "rifle de repetição ". Quando Nelson Rei comprou a patente remediou as falhas no rifle de Henry, incorporando uma porta de carga no lado do quadro e ao integrar um compartimento selado em torno do qual foi coberto por uma estoque tona. O cowboy Americano preferia o modelo "Winchester 66 Carabina" a todos os outros rifles curtos e ele tornou-se sua arma típica. Até o surgimento do novo modelo "Winchester 73", que era a repetição como o modelo 66, um homem em dez no West possuía um Winchester.

Revisei os capítulos o máximo que pude e acho que estão decentes agora, ainda estou sem tempo por que minhas aulas da faculdade começaram, os capítulos demorarão mais tempo para sair...

Até


End file.
